


2019 CE

by 7thweasley



Series: Ineffable Husbands Through Time [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Songfic, The Avett Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thweasley/pseuds/7thweasley
Summary: Fic inspired by The Greatest Sum by the Avett Brothers about Aziraphale and Crowley’s newfound peace in life.





	2019 CE

_This and who I used to be  
Don't matter much at all to me_

Aziraphale felt out of place. He was an angel without Heaven, without a divine purpose. He decided, though, that he quite liked it. He had always been far too boisterous and opinionated, as far as the other angels were concerned. For the first thousand years he spent on Earth, he had tried to conform to what an angel “should be”, and he had been miserable. It’s not like he despised having a set job, he just preferred to do things his own way.

No, he was quite happy now that Heaven has gone quiet. He and Crowley had decided that a small cottage not far outside the city limits would do them some good. They both needed to adjust to their new roles, or rather lack thereof.

_The pit you dug to plant your feet's  
A far cry from my destiny_

He felt, in a way, rooted in Crowley. His sole purpose on the planet had been to Oppose him, and during the years they spent together Aziraphale discovered that befriending the demon felt much more preferable than actually despising him. For six thousand years, he was the only constant he had.

_Not even the clouds_  
Not even the past  
Not even the hands of God  
Could hold me back from you 

He had never told Crowley about his several visits from Archangel Gabriel concerning their fraternization. Aziraphale knew that the demon already felt plenty guilty, believing that he somehow corrupted the angel. Gabriel had threatened countless times, and Crowley would probably be appalled at the number of times Aziraphale risked discorporation or relocation just to maintain contact with him. 

With their Second Chance, as they liked to think of it, Aziraphale rejected the angel versus demon binary. After all, Crowley had been an angel at one point, and he hadn’t really fallen that far.

It was a rather emotionally exhausting day when Aziraphale realized that, should Heaven and Hell ever try to separate the two of them, he wouldn’t hesitate to Fall. If it meant staying with Crowley, he would damn himself in an instant.

—

_Dark and lonely is the ride  
The devil always by my side_

After he Fell, Crowley had been so lonely for so long. He had been kicked out of Heaven for being too inquisitive, and he didn’t fit in with Hell for that very same reason. When Adam and Eve’s story began, Crowley finally found someone like him. Aziraphale was a misplaced angel in the same way he was a misplaced demon. 

He often wondered if something had gone wrong in him when he Fell. He wasn’t like any of the other demons, and he liked to believe that he could indeed love. It was love that he felt for Aziraphale when they first met on the walls of Eden. 

_Though no match for what lies between  
A thought of you, your trust for me_

From that day on, Crowley knew that he would follow the angel anywhere. He knew that Aziraphale didn’t feel the same, or at least he didn’t express it as plainly. Crowley always had hope that one day his devotion would be matched. In 1862, when Aziraphale rejected Crowley and his request for holy water, the demon felt that hope begin to dissolve. It appeared he didn’t trust him, even after all the years they had known one another.

_Not even the sun_  
A bullet from a gun  
No nothing that this world could bring  
Or anything someone could do  
Could hold me back from you 

The time they spent together godfathering young Warlock had renewed his hope. They were working together, and Aziraphale initiated many of their meetings. It was comforting to have the angel so near for those years.

When Aziraphale threatened to never speak to him again if he didn’t figure something out to help their cause, Crowley almost couldn’t breathe as he thought of an existence without the angel’s constant chatter. He would have done anything he wanted in order to ensure that never happened.

—

That was then, and now Aziraphale and Crowley lived together in their cottage. The garden is rather sprawling, and Crowley is only ever passive aggressive to his plants upon the angel’s insistence. Aziraphale’s book collection occupies the walls of their living room, dining room, and bedroom. It was a nice life for two aging divinities.

Though they never spoke it aloud to each other, they both realized that they weren’t actually without a purpose. The purpose had just changed. They were entwined together, and that was one hell of a purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously recommend listening to the song! Another one by the same band that I like for Azcrow is If It’s the Beaches. Maybe I’ll write something similar with that song in mind... thanks for reading!!


End file.
